Reality or fantasy: it's my life
by SSGirl
Summary: Annabeth was leading her seemingly normal life or as normal a life a demigod can have until one accident changes it forever. Or does it? My first story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge the Dark

**Reality or Fantasy: It's my Life**

**Chapter 1: Prologue the Dark**

**Hi this is my first story so sorry if it's bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO I only own original characters and storyline.**

**Annabeth's POV**

It all started as a game of capture the flag until everything went black.

"Percy, you fend off the blue team from crossing the river, Malcolm you and the others from our cabin take the right flank, and Donald (an Apollo kid) you and the Apollo cabin take the left flank. Me and Thalia will run up and bring the flag (A/N Thalia is not a hunter in this story she lives in the Zeus cabin like Percy lives by himself in Poseidon's cabin). Now ready, break."

Me and Thalia were headed strong until we ran into Kampe. We were fighting it off as best we could but Kampe was strong we had to work hard just to avoid her poison but it wasn't not hard enough. I got a scratch and all I saw was Kampe disappear then heard Thalia scream, "Percy, Chiron! It's Annabeth, we need nectar and ambrosia. She's hurt bad," before I felt a wave of weakness and everything went dark.

**Sorry I know it is really, really short it's just a starter this is my first story so feel free to give me ideas and constructive criticism but please no bashing.**

**P.S. I'm not really sure where it's going but I know how it ends so bear with me again my first story and I'll try to post soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Something New

**Reality or fantasy: It's my life**

**Chapter 2: Something New**

**Annabeth's POV**

The darkness seemed to live on forever. I'd regained conciseness hours ago but nobody knew. My eyelids felt as heavy as the sky, trust me I know how heavy that is. I can only lift them so slightly I only get a tiny glimpse of what's around me. I'm in the big house. Percy's never left my side for as long as I've been awake. He's given me ambrosia and is holding my hand. It looks like he's been crying. He seems more broken than me I've never seen him cry before. There's no way to tell him I'm awake or anybody for that matter just breathing is hard let alone moving anything besides my eyelids which is hard enough.

I can't remember anything but a scratch, falling, Thalia yelling, and Percy and Chiron rushing to my side everything else is a total blank. I hate it. I hate not knowing I guess that's normal for a wise girl, a daughter of Athena, must come naturally.

Finally I gain enough strength to groan and open my eyes wide enough for Percy to notice.

"Hey Wise Girl finally awake. You went down pretty hard. Almost didn't make, wouldn't have if not for Chiron's healing. Isn't this usually the other way around," he laughed.

I tried to laugh and punch him but my arm failed me and pain shoot through but I was too weak to scream in pain but he still saw it.

"Hey, hey take it easy. You need to get your strength back, kay?"

We sat there in silence for a few more hours. Percy still continued to hold my hand and helped me drink some nectar. Finally, I got enough of my strength back to talk, "How long have I been out?"

"A week or so."

"A week!" I gasped trying to sit up and get out of bed but all I did was flop back down and scream in pain.

"Hey, relax you can't get out of bed. You need rest for a few more days until you get enough of your strength back."

"How has everything been at camp?"

"Everyone's really spooked by the Kampe attack. Almost all the activities have been canceled except weapons training and archery."

"How have you been, Seaweed Brain?"

"Better now that I know you're ok." He said trying to hide a blush. I smiled, blushing, too.

"Have you even left this room?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course," he protested.

"For more than the time it takes to shower, change and scarf down some food," I said questioningly.

"Fine then I guess the answer is no, happy," he said as he stared his sea green eyes into my stormy gray ones.

I guess I never really saw how deep and beautiful his eyes looked so much like the sea. Truthfully, no matter how sarcastic I sounded, I was glad Percy's by my side. We have a love-hate relationship, usually on the hate side, but I actually truly love him. With all this monster fighting and battles probably anyone at this camp could die any minute. I don't know what…

"HELLO, earth to Wise Girl," and there was a hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry got lost in thought."

"Must be easy for you being such a Wise Girl. Hey there's something I got to tell you."

"What?" I said wondering what he was going to tell me.

"Well,…"

**Sorry for the cliffie and btw I probably won't post the next chapter for a while since I'll be gone for three weeks without any computer access for stuff like this. I'll try to start the next chapter before I leave maybe if I do good on it I'll post it before I leave. BYE! Hope you read and enjoy pleas review.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Confession

**Reality or Fantasy: It's My Life**

**Chapter 3: A Confession**

**Last time: **Percy: "Hey there's something I got to tell you." "What?"

**Annabeth's POV**

A thousand things roamed through my mind but his voice broke me out of thought.

"Well, I was scared I really care about you. I don't know what I would do without you. I think I love you Annabeth."

For once in my life since I could talk I was speechless. Percy just said he thinks he loves me. WAIT, he THINKS he loves me? My mind reeled at a million miles an hour but all that came out of my mouth were sounds like, "Huh, uh, da." I must've sounded like a freakin' genius. Then I did something stupid that probably made me look like a weak girly-girl at a Justin Beiber concert. That's right I fainted. Thankfully I was already on the bed or it would've been a whole lot more painful.

Finally I woke but instead of being greeted by Percy's sea green eyes there were electric sky blue ones on a punk girl I would know anywhere, Thalia.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty finally awake let's see how long it lasts this time."

"Well, hi to you too Thalia yes I'm fine. I just got ATTACKED by KAMPE. Now how are you doing?" I replied snidely. Percy just, well right before I fainted, said he thinks he loves me then instead of waking up with him by my side holding my hand I have Thalia making sarcastic remarks.

"Touchy. Gods, someone's grumpy this morning."

"Where's Percy?"

"Oh so this is about Percy. What happened? Tell me everything."

"No, where's Percy?"

"Relax, Tyson came today Percy's having dinner with him and it wasn't his first choice. He wanted to stay here with you but he knew that if he did Tyson would get worried. Finally, after a lot of convincing and promising I wouldn't leave this room he left. He said he come back right after dinner which ends in 20 minutes so start talking. Come on tell me everything, please, come on don't make me beg it won't be pretty."

Finally I gave in and told her what had happen since I first woke up and had five minutes to spare and I fell asleep, again. When I woke up Percy was back and there was some food covered in foil on the bedside table next to an empty goblet.

"I thought you would be hungry since you haven't eaten in over a week. Chiron let me bring you some food."

"Thanks. So Tyson came?"

"Yeah he came for a quick visit but he left. He could only be here for a day."

"Oh how is he?"

"Good, he loves working in the underwater forges. How are you?"

"Fine, a little shocked still but, fine."

"I figured that. Here why don't you eat something," he said as he handed me the plate.

"Thanks," I said as I started to inhale the food finally realizing how hungry I was. All the time I ate Percy was staring into my gray eyes and I couldn't help staring into his. After I finished we sat there for a while in silence till he finally spoke.

"Can we talk about this?"

"About what?"

"I meant it Annabeth, I love you."

"I know, I love you, too, Percy." With that we both leaned in and shared a sweet kiss. It only lasted seconds but it felt like hours. Then Percy sat down next to me on the bed and I fell asleep in his strong arms with my head on his chest and had sweet dreams that night.

**Yay I finished this a day early so if I can I might write the 4****th**** chapter and post it before I leave on Saturday for 3 weeks. 4****th**** chapter posted or not I will write some chapters on paper and type them when I get back so soon after I get back I will post a few chapters, maybe 3-4. So I hope you read and enjoy! Please review, ideas and constructive criticism welcome please no bashing. BYE, ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

**Authors note**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever but I promise I'll have some chapters up soon. Also I've decided I wanted to find a writing beta. If I do it will probably be like checking grammar or sending a pdf of the story of the paper to type up. If you're interested pm me on my profile I'd really appreciate the help. If you pm me about the beta I'll pm you back in a couple of days to let you know. Also I have a poll on my profile on which god should interfere with percabeth's relationship please vote I appreciate feedback. So sorry this isn't a real chapter but I'll have one up soon thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5:Back to life

**Reality or Fantasy: It's my life**

**Chapter 4: Back to Life**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Three weeks later:**

Finally I could leave the big house and do minimal AKA I could practice on the dummies in the sword arena while everyone else learned new techniques and went into combat with each other. Either way you look at it, it was BORING. Still at least I don't have to stay in bed all day. Although it was nice having Percy practically always by my side. Each night he would sit on the bed next to me and hold me in his strong arms while I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

Did I mention he's strong? Cause he is. When I first met him when we were 12 I could beat him easily but now I probably wouldn't stand a chance. I guess 6 years of monster fighting will do that to you.

But now it's back to training, quests, and monster fighting. Basically, back to life. Still I can't believe Percy said he loves me. I mean we've been friends for YEARS and I've always thought he was cute but I've never really thought of him as anything more than a best friend. But he is really good looking and nice. And when I say good looking I mean it. He has the most beautiful sea green eyes and jet black hair. Now when I say jet black I don't mean oily and ugly like Hades and Nico's I mean a beautiful black mess that falls right below his eyes.

Wait, why am I thinking all this? I'm a daughter of Athena, goddess of war and wisdom. I don't just fawn over a boy in the middle of the day probably looking like an idiot, like I said daughter of goddess of WISDOM. Except it's Percy…

"Hello! Earth to Annabeth… again." Percy waved his hand at me.

"Huh sorry thinking."

"Well dinner started 10 minutes ago."

I looked around everyone was gone. "I'm coming. Sorry."

"It's ok come on," he said taking my hand and we ran to dinner and were called out by Mr.D.

**Sorry filler I know I haven't updated in a long time read my author's note. Well this just shows Annabeth getting back to camp life and her feelings about Percy. Well now press the little button at the bottom and review, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6: the Darkness Speaks

**Reality or Fantasy: It's My Life**

**Chapter 5: The darkness speaks**

**Annabeth's POV**

Just as Mr. was almost finished calling us out the oracle walked out behind him and began to speak. Green mist swirled out of it's mouth and took the form of a demon of darkness. It seemed to be a form of Hades but I had a gut feeling it wasn't. In a raspy voice it began to speak the prophecy:

_Sons and daughters must combine_

_Sea, Sky, Wisdom, and Death aligned_

_They must seek thou who is gone and power cannot be seen_

_Back to life one lost will come_

_But a traitor or friend will be choice_

_Only they will have the final voice_

Then the oracle fell still and sat not moving. At first it was silent then everyone began to murmur. Finally Chiron stomped his hoof and announced: "All evening activities will go on as planned and after dinner I need to speak to Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico in the Big House" With that everyone went back to their dinner and I saw Chiron trot towards the Big House pulling a gold drachma out of his saddle bag.

**A/N sorry this was short and non percabeth-y but there will be percabeth in the next chapter but I just couldn't resist putting a quest I mean it just wouldn't be percabeth if the just goo-goo eyed each other at camp all day. So click the cute button at the bottom and review and remember to vote in my poll and pm me if you want to be my beta on this story. Thanks enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7:The Big, the Black, the Ugly

**Reality or Fantasy: It's My Life**

**Chapter 7: We take a wrong turn to Chile**

**Author's note (PLEASE READ)**

**This chapter has been REPOSTED. It took a while for my beta to get it back to me so this is the revised version, thanks to my beta, Wisegirl1313, you're awesome. Well enjoy the story. This is the SAME CHAPTER it is just revised. Thanks enjoy and REVIEW, for the next chapter.**

**Last Time**

_Whispered something to her._

_We saw the symbol of Daedalus, except it was glowing eerily black and silver._

"_What did he tell you?" Annabeth and I asked Thalia at the same time._

_Thalia turned towards us, her face as pale as a piece of paper. "He told me…" _

**Percy's POV**

We had just seen Nico disappear into thin air.

Just before he had died, he had told Thalia something. She now turned to us, pale as paper, tears running down her face. The black mascara and eyeliner also dripped down her face leaving streak marks across her cheeks.

You might not know this, but after the Titan war Thalia and Nico started getting closer. Now you could say Artemis was furious, but that would be the understatement of the millennia. After Artemis nearly disintegrated Thalia and Nico, Thalia quit the Hunters of Artemis. Nico and she had been going out ever since, and next week was set to be the 2nd anniversary of them dating.

It was clear as day that she was not taking her boyfriend's death very well.

"He told me…" She stopped swallowing back a mouthful of tears before continuing, "He told me that we had to keep going. We have to get to the underworld and find his sister, so we should go. Come on." Thalia stuttered out, trying not to burst out in hysterical sobs in front of her us—she was not doing very well might I add.

"Um, Thalia…" Annabeth spoke cautiously, before continuing was there anything else," Annabeth questioned Thalia cautiously, even though we could both tell there was quite a bit she had left out.

"Er, uh, noooo," Thalia stuttered out and Annabeth and I could both tell we should just leave it, not push it for now.

"Ok well we should probably IM Chiron and tell him about this. Uh, Annabeth, why don't you take Thalia over to the pizza shop across the street, to get us some food and wash up? I'll talk to Chiron and we'll just meet back up over by the tree to figure out what we're going to do now," I said. Annabeth agreed then walked off trying to comfort Thalia, who had gone back to sobbing.

I fished around my backpack to find a Drachma once I did I walked over to the fountain. "O' goddess Iris accept my offering, Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York." I spoke then tossed the Drachma into the rainbow as Chiron appeared in the mist. I quickly told him everything that had happened.

"Oh dear, Nico will be missed, we'll have a funeral once you finish your quest; for now you must continue on and find his sister. I'm afraid I must go now, good luck to you. I wish you all the best." Chiron said slashing his hand through the mist causing it to disappear. I walked over to the tree to find Annabeth and Thalia already there.

"Here you go," Annabeth handed me two slices of pepperoni pizza while she ate hers, gobbling it up greedily, where Thalia weakly nibbled on her slice. Once we all finished our pizza Annabeth spoke up, "Well we'd better get going, we need to find Bianca. We don't know how long it will take to get to LA through the tunnels, so we'd better start now." We touched the black and silver Delta, the ground rumbled, and the tree split in half, "Well let's go."

Once all three of us were in the tunnels, the doorway closed behind us and the tunnel expanded, front and in back of us. "We should go that way," I pointed to in front of us, "That should take us toward California."

"Are you sure, Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

"Of course not," I said, "but it's our best guess," I finished, praying to every God I knew that this guess was correct.

"He's right, the path goes in that direction," Thalia spoke up for the first time since we had questioned her on what Nico had told her, she then pointed in the same direction I had said.

"What path, Thalia? Its pitch dark in here and the tunnel expands in both directions," Annabeth stated. I was pretty curious as to what path Thalia was talking about.

"You guys don't see it?" Thalia said her voice dull and un-Thalia like, "There's a bright, white line on the floor that goes in that direction. Come on, we need to follow it."

We stopped trying to figure out what Thalia was talking about because me and Annabeth sure didn't see it, and just followed her. We were walking for what seemed like hours; following Thalia as she took twists, turns and choose sides of forks in the path before we found another Delta that was glowing black and silver.

"The path cuts off here, we have to get out and find the next Delta outside to keep going." Thalia told us so we just followed along. She touched the Delta and it opened revealing a bright white light. We stepped out and it was freezing. I was pretty sure we weren't in the US any more, maybe Canada. It felt like we had stepped out into winter. "Where the Hades are we?"

"Chile," Annabeth replied.

"Chile, really Annabeth? First, how the Hades can you even guess that? And second, isn't that in oh, I don't know SOUTH AMERICA! We were walking for a few hours not months, even if the tunnels sped up time to make a few days seem like hours, we couldn't have possibly walked that far, Wise Girl." I ranted trying to keep going but she cut me off.

"Just look for yourself, Seaweed Brain," she replied calmly, which I don't see how she was, when she just suggested we had landed on another continent after walking for a few hours only. I looked to where she was pointing and saw a giant sign with border patrol lanes under it. At first, with my dyslexia, it looked like it said, "Wcelmoe ot Cilhle" but I figured that it really said, "Welcome to Chile".

"Good going Pinecone Face," I said to Thalia, "you led us to a foreign country on ANOTHER CONTINENT!"

"I was just following the path, Kelphead." She shot back, "It's not my fault it led us here. We just need to find another black and silver Delta." Thalia responded back.

"Oh sure, yea another Delta, why didn't I think of that. I'll just go ask the person at the tourist station. 'Hey, do you know where we can find an entrance to the tunnels of the Underworld? Ok, thanks, right, just take the next left. That's so helpful.' You know if we didn't just follow you and your 'path' we'd probably be in LA by now not SOUTH AMERICA!" I yelled in her face.

"Oh would you shut it Kelp Head. If we had followed you, we probably would've ended up in Alaska or even Canada!"

"Well at least we'd still be in NORTH AMERICA, you Pinecone Face. We never should have followed your 'imaginary' path. Annabeth and me were just trying not to get you even more upset about Nico, but obviously you've turned delusional."

"You leave Nico out of this, ok. It's not my fault you two are blind enough not to notice the path right underneath your nose. I thought you two were smarter than that, or at least Annabeth, I forgot you have no brain 'cause that head of yours is full of kelp."

"Now you leave Annabeth out of this. It's not our fault that you've jumped off the deep end because of Nico's death, ok, but you're not going to pull us down with you."

"I told you to leave him out of this." Thalia said, her eyes shining with anger, "And by the way it's obvious you're the one who belongs in the looney bin. You want to go Kelp Head."

"Bring it Pinecone Face, you're gonna lose."

"Oh really? You really must be a kelp for brain if you actually think you can beat me."

"Well if you're so sure you can beat me why don't you stop talking and bring it, unless you're scared. Oh Pinecone face gonna go cry." I taunted her.

"Never, you Kelp Head."

"You guys, will you knock it off! You're acting like five year olds! All this fighting is not going help us here." Annabeth scolded us.

"Stay out of this, Annabeth," Thalia and me yelled simultaneously.

"No you two, just shut up! None of us are at fault here. The tunnels of the Underworld are confusing and web around the world. We could have ended up anywhere. No matter who was leading. Now come on it's getting late. We should find somewhere to stay for the night. First, we need to get inside the border. Now come on, it's starting to get dark."

**Annabeth's POV**

**(Hours later)**

Finally we made through border patrol (it took a bit of manipulating of the mist) and found a decent hotel. Thalia took the couch and Percy and I took the bedroom (**a/n ****Percy ****and ****Annabeth ****are ****about ****18 ****or ****19 ****and ****Thalia ****and ****Nico ****are ****about ****16 ****or ****17**). I had my head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around my waist. He was asleep, or at least I thought he was. "Hey, Wise Girl, you awake?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so upset and yelled at Thalia."

"I know I was mad, too. I should have known this would've happened."

"It's ok, I overreacted. I Love you Wise Girl, night. "

"Love you too Seaweed Brain night." I replied and fell into a not-so peaceful sleep.

**Authors note**

**Hey sorry it took so long to update but I had a 3 ½ day weekend (don't ask to explain) so I decided to use my extra time to work on an update. I found writing this chapter so hilarious and fun. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading my story.**

**P.S. don't forget to review I enjoy all ideas and constructive criticism and I have a poll up on my page: What god should intervene in Percy's and Annabeth's relationship so go vote and REVIEW if you review I'll post a new chapter and… give you a virtual cookie (maybe), lol. BYE **

**~SSGIRL **


	8. Author's note

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I just finished writing a new chapter so I'll try to get that up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading my story more to come soon and don't forget to review. Thanks!**

**~SSGIRL**


	9. We take a wrong turn to Chile

**Reality or Fantasy: It's My Life**

**Chapter 7: We take a wrong turn to Chile**

**Author's note (PLEASE READ)**

**This chapter has been REPOSTED. It took a while for my beta to get it back to me so this is the revised version, thanks to my beta, Wisegirl1313, you're awesome. Well enjoy the story. This is the SAME CHAPTER it is just revised. Thanks enjoy and REVIEW, for the next chapter.**

**Last Time**

_Whispered something to her._

_We saw the symbol of Daedalus, except it was glowing eerily black and silver._

"_What did he tell you?" Annabeth and I asked Thalia at the same time._

_Thalia turned towards us, her face as pale as a piece of paper. "He told me…" _

**Percy's POV**

We had just seen Nico disappear into thin air.

Just before he had died, he had told Thalia something. She now turned to us, pale as paper, tears running down her face. The black mascara and eyeliner also dripped down her face leaving streak marks across her cheeks.

You might not know this, but after the Titan war Thalia and Nico started getting closer. Now you could say Artemis was furious, but that would be the understatement of the millennia. After Artemis nearly disintegrated Thalia and Nico, Thalia quit the Hunters of Artemis. Nico and she had been going out ever since, and next week was set to be the 2nd anniversary of them dating.

It was clear as day that she was not taking her boyfriend's death very well.

"He told me…" She stopped swallowing back a mouthful of tears before continuing, "He told me that we had to keep going. We have to get to the underworld and find his sister, so we should go. Come on." Thalia stuttered out, trying not to burst out in hysterical sobs in front of her us—she was not doing very well might I add.

"Um, Thalia…" Annabeth spoke cautiously, before continuing was there anything else," Annabeth questioned Thalia cautiously, even though we could both tell there was quite a bit she had left out.

"Er, uh, noooo," Thalia stuttered out and Annabeth and I could both tell we should just leave it, not push it for now.

"Ok well we should probably IM Chiron and tell him about this. Uh, Annabeth, why don't you take Thalia over to the pizza shop across the street, to get us some food and wash up? I'll talk to Chiron and we'll just meet back up over by the tree to figure out what we're going to do now," I said. Annabeth agreed then walked off trying to comfort Thalia, who had gone back to sobbing.

I fished around my backpack to find a Drachma once I did I walked over to the fountain. "O' goddess Iris accept my offering, Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York." I spoke then tossed the Drachma into the rainbow as Chiron appeared in the mist. I quickly told him everything that had happened.

"Oh dear, Nico will be missed, we'll have a funeral once you finish your quest; for now you must continue on and find his sister. I'm afraid I must go now, good luck to you. I wish you all the best." Chiron said slashing his hand through the mist causing it to disappear. I walked over to the tree to find Annabeth and Thalia already there.

"Here you go," Annabeth handed me two slices of pepperoni pizza while she ate hers, gobbling it up greedily, where Thalia weakly nibbled on her slice. Once we all finished our pizza Annabeth spoke up, "Well we'd better get going, we need to find Bianca. We don't know how long it will take to get to LA through the tunnels, so we'd better start now." We touched the black and silver Delta, the ground rumbled, and the tree split in half, "Well let's go."

Once all three of us were in the tunnels, the doorway closed behind us and the tunnel expanded, front and in back of us. "We should go that way," I pointed to in front of us, "That should take us toward California."

"Are you sure, Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

"Of course not," I said, "but it's our best guess," I finished, praying to every God I knew that this guess was correct.

"He's right, the path goes in that direction," Thalia spoke up for the first time since we had questioned her on what Nico had told her, she then pointed in the same direction I had said.

"What path, Thalia? Its pitch dark in here and the tunnel expands in both directions," Annabeth stated. I was pretty curious as to what path Thalia was talking about.

"You guys don't see it?" Thalia said her voice dull and un-Thalia like, "There's a bright, white line on the floor that goes in that direction. Come on, we need to follow it."

We stopped trying to figure out what Thalia was talking about because me and Annabeth sure didn't see it, and just followed her. We were walking for what seemed like hours; following Thalia as she took twists, turns and choose sides of forks in the path before we found another Delta that was glowing black and silver.

"The path cuts off here, we have to get out and find the next Delta outside to keep going." Thalia told us so we just followed along. She touched the Delta and it opened revealing a bright white light. We stepped out and it was freezing. I was pretty sure we weren't in the US any more, maybe Canada. It felt like we had stepped out into winter. "Where the Hades are we?"

"Chile," Annabeth replied.

"Chile, really Annabeth? First, how the Hades can you even guess that? And second, isn't that in oh, I don't know SOUTH AMERICA! We were walking for a few hours not months, even if the tunnels sped up time to make a few days seem like hours, we couldn't have possibly walked that far, Wise Girl." I ranted trying to keep going but she cut me off.

"Just look for yourself, Seaweed Brain," she replied calmly, which I don't see how she was, when she just suggested we had landed on another continent after walking for a few hours only. I looked to where she was pointing and saw a giant sign with border patrol lanes under it. At first, with my dyslexia, it looked like it said, "Wcelmoe ot Cilhle" but I figured that it really said, "Welcome to Chile".

"Good going Pinecone Face," I said to Thalia, "you led us to a foreign country on ANOTHER CONTINENT!"

"I was just following the path, Kelphead." She shot back, "It's not my fault it led us here. We just need to find another black and silver Delta." Thalia responded back.

"Oh sure, yea another Delta, why didn't I think of that. I'll just go ask the person at the tourist station. 'Hey, do you know where we can find an entrance to the tunnels of the Underworld? Ok, thanks, right, just take the next left. That's so helpful.' You know if we didn't just follow you and your 'path' we'd probably be in LA by now not SOUTH AMERICA!" I yelled in her face.

"Oh would you shut it Kelp Head. If we had followed you, we probably would've ended up in Alaska or even Canada!"

"Well at least we'd still be in NORTH AMERICA, you Pinecone Face. We never should have followed your 'imaginary' path. Annabeth and me were just trying not to get you even more upset about Nico, but obviously you've turned delusional."

"You leave Nico out of this, ok. It's not my fault you two are blind enough not to notice the path right underneath your nose. I thought you two were smarter than that, or at least Annabeth, I forgot you have no brain 'cause that head of yours is full of kelp."

"Now you leave Annabeth out of this. It's not our fault that you've jumped off the deep end because of Nico's death, ok, but you're not going to pull us down with you."

"I told you to leave him out of this." Thalia said, her eyes shining with anger, "And by the way it's obvious you're the one who belongs in the looney bin. You want to go Kelp Head."

"Bring it Pinecone Face, you're gonna lose."

"Oh really? You really must be a kelp for brain if you actually think you can beat me."

"Well if you're so sure you can beat me why don't you stop talking and bring it, unless you're scared. Oh Pinecone face gonna go cry." I taunted her.

"Never, you Kelp Head."

"You guys, will you knock it off! You're acting like five year olds! All this fighting is not going help us here." Annabeth scolded us.

"Stay out of this, Annabeth," Thalia and me yelled simultaneously.

"No you two, just shut up! None of us are at fault here. The tunnels of the Underworld are confusing and web around the world. We could have ended up anywhere. No matter who was leading. Now come on it's getting late. We should find somewhere to stay for the night. First, we need to get inside the border. Now come on, it's starting to get dark."

**Annabeth's POV**

**(Hours later)**

Finally we made through border patrol (it took a bit of manipulating of the mist) and found a decent hotel. Thalia took the couch and Percy and I took the bedroom (**a/n****Percy****and****Annabeth****are****about****18****or****19****and****Thalia****and****Nico****are****about****16****or****17**). I had my head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around my waist. He was asleep, or at least I thought he was. "Hey, Wise Girl, you awake?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so upset and yelled at Thalia."

"I know I was mad, too. I should have known this would've happened."

"It's ok, I overreacted. I Love you Wise Girl, night. "

"Love you too Seaweed Brain night." I replied and fell into a not-so peaceful sleep.

**Authors note**

**Hey sorry it took so long to update but I had a 3 ½ day weekend (don't ask to explain) so I decided to use my extra time to work on an update. I found writing this chapter so hilarious and fun. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading my story.**

**P.S. don't forget to review I enjoy all ideas and constructive criticism and I have a poll up on my page: What god should intervene in Percy's and Annabeth's relationship so go vote and REVIEW if you review I'll post a new chapter and… give you a virtual cookie (maybe), lol. BYE **

**~SSGIRL **


	10. πορεία των τριάντα έξι: Part 1

**Reality or Fantasy: It's My Life**

**A/N: dream is in _italics_real life is normal text**

**Chapter 8: πορεία των τριάντα έξι: Part 1 Really, Aphrodite? **

**Annabeth's POV**

_"__Jessie, what path?" a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes spoke. _

_ "Don't you see it, Jay? It's right in front of us. Come on, we have to follow it before it fades away. Lez, you believe me, don't you? "_

_ "I'm sorry, Jessie. Please, we have to get out of here." another girl said, with tears running down her face. The girl, I assumed was Lez._

_ Suddenly, I heard a deep rumbling and the whole tunnel shook. Then from a crack a sprit rose and bellowed, "Get out! Leave the _πορεία των τριάντα έξι_,__NEVER RETURN!" Then, out of nowhere, I heard someone call my name._

"Annabeth, come on, Annabeth, wake up. You're having a bad dream." Percy whispered as he shook me awake. I opened my eyes and saw that we were still in the hotel room.

"Are you okay Annabeth?"

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream," I managed to stutter out, unfortunately, not very convincingly.

"Annabeth, please, tell me."

"It was Jessie. She was in the tunnels. The path, they didn't believe her. The spirit, the πορεία των τριάντα έξι. The, it, we have to…"

"Whoa, whoa slow down Annabeth. Ok, Jessie was in the tunnels. Who didn't believe her?"

"Jay and Lez. She could see the path, like Thalia. They couldn't see it though. They, they thought she was crazy. They didn't believe her, that's why they died." I said in between sobs. Percy began to rub circles on my back and he leaned forward and kissed my fore head.

"It's ok Annabeth, it was just a dream," Percy told me.

"No, no. Jessie saw it; she had the ancient gift of sight. She could see the path. I'm so stupid. We have to believe Thalia, or we'll die too," I continued to ramble on as Percy listened.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to Annabeth sobbing in her sleep. I heard her mumble something about Jessie and the path. Then all of a sudden her body started shaking and she started crying even louder (If that was possible).

I woke her up and she started to explain her dream. The path Thalia saw was real, although, only she could see it, like Jessie could. I was really listening as she continued to ramble on and it all started to make sense. Then when I was finally completing the picture she started talking like a maniac.

I know you think I'm just tuning her out or think she's crazy but I'm serious. You know how in Charlie Brown the adults just go whah wah whah wah whah wah whah. Well, that's what Annabeth started sounding like, SERIOUSLY.

I was about to say something when I noticed something else, we weren't in Chile anymore. "Uh, hold on, um Annabeth, uh where are we?"

"WHERE ARE WE! Didn't you and Thalia have a giant fight yesterday about us landing in Chile? Really Percy, are you that much of a seaweed brain. Were you even listening to…" Annabeth scolded me until she was cut off by Thalia.

"WHERE THE HADES ARE WE? WHAT DID YOU DO PERCY!"

Finally, Annabeth looked around and seemed to realize that we weren't in the same hotel room that we fell asleep in last night.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth whispered scanning the room. All three of us quickly got ready, then we tried to figure where we were.

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up to the sun shine blasting my eyes. Groggily, I got up. When I was finally fully awake I noticed I was not on the same couch I crashed on yesterday. And, that was not even the worst part. Oh yeah, the worst part, WE WERE IN ANOTHER COUNTRY! "WHERE THE HADES ARE WE? WHAT DID YOU DO PERCY!"

After we were all ready and had eaten breakfast, which just magically appeared on the counter — literally, one second we were all talking then a blinding flash later three plates of bacon and potatoes appeared — we decided where we were. We had a good feeling the gods had something to do with this.

We finally figured out, here's a shocker, we're in Paris. Then in a beat we all came to the same conclusion "Aphrodite!" we all yelled simultaneously. Then, speak of the devil, er, goddess, she appeared in the hotel room.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate love? I never should have quit the Hunt. Then things this moment would have been so simple, but noooo nothing in my life can be simple. I get turned into a tree, I'm poisoned, I turn back into a human, I'm betrayed by the person I trusted most, develop feelings for someone else, AND to top it off, a week before our two year anniversary he's killed by a giant SHADOW. Ugh, why me?

**Annabeth's POV**

Ugh, why me? Aphrodite just has to be interested in MY love life. She interrupted our whole quest to save the gods for a 'formal ball', ugh, I think I just barfed a little thinking about it.

Aphrodite had stuck both me and Thalia in dresses. Mine was a startling gray, like my eyes. It was halter with lots of pleats, and a silver broach right below the bust line. Thalia's was a navy color but it was strapless. It was also pleated and had a square of little jewels under the bust line. Thalia's short black hair was straightened and Aphrodite added extensions to make it longer and did her makeup naturally. My hair was done to define my curls more then put in a high ponytail with two pieces straightened hanging down on either side of my face, then my face was done with minimal makeup, thank the gods.

So far, I figured out Aphrodite had stopped time to take us to a ball in Paris, 'the city of love.' She promised that when we returned it will be the exact same time before we noticed we were transported to another country.

After we were all ready we went out to the ballroom. I did all I could not to drool as I saw Percy. He was wearing a tux with a sea green tie that matched his eyes. He stepped up and offered me his hand and we danced for what seemed like hours. It was going well until everything dissolved and we were back in Chile and I thought, 'Really Aphrodite?' before I forgot everything that had just happened.

**Percy****'****s POV**

Really, Aphrodite? I sat there in my monkey suit until Aphrodite told me to go wait in the ballroom for Annabeth before she walked away giggling. Yeah, Aphrodite, goddess of love, stopped the world saving quest, for a ball.

I forgot all of that when Annabeth walked in and my knees went weak.

She looked stunning.

Stopping myself from drooling, I walked up to her and offered my hand. She took it, and we went up to the dance floor. I put my hands on her waist and she out her arms around my shoulders. She rested her head on my chest and I rested my chin on her shoulder. Occasionally, I would brush a hair from her face. Just as I kissed her head everything disappeared and we were back in the hotel in Chile, and I forgot everything that had happened to us that night.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, and I know you've probably heard this a hundred times, but I've been really busy with school and stuff. Also, sorry, I realize I did A LOT of POV changes in this chapter. I just kinda wanted you to see how each person feels at this point in the story. This chapter is really filler so you can, as I said, see all of their feelings right now. Plus, the last few chapters have been really focused on the quest so I decided to give you guys a really percabeth-y chapter. The next chapter will get back to the quest at the point this chapter was at the beginning. Ugh, sorry for the super long author's note but I just wanted to get some things out there. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Bye, **

**~SSGIRL~**


	11. AN Important Announcement!

**Hey guys, so it's November and Thanksgiving break is coming up. Since I'll have a whole week off I will try to post as many chapters as I can as long as the teachers don't go crazy and give me a ton of homework. Then I'll try to do that again during winter break, so expect more chapters to come. Also I'm planning on starting a series of one-shots! At this time it's called Percy Jackson and Friends, summary: The PJO gang FOUND FANFICTION and … started a TALKSHOW? Well, with the PJO gang you know there will be lots of laughs, and trouble. One-shots. So I'm having a character contest. Submit your original character and they may be put in as a guest on 'the show'. All of the characters will be chosen at random and their submission form will be placed on the top of each chapter along with who entered it. The more submissions the more chapters I'll post. You can submit by review or PM. Chapters will start being posted in late-December but submissions are welcomed until further notice. **

***Sample Submission***

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Mortal or Demi-god: **

**Godly Parent (if demigod): **

**Height:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color/length:**

**Birthday: **

**Any scars or tattoos:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon (if demigod):**

**Godly Power (if demigod):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Fun Fact:**

**Age when came to camp (if demigod):**

**Friend or Enemy:**

**Try to fill in as much as possible, THANKS! You can submit as many times as you'd like.**


	12. πορεία των τριάντα έξι: Part 2

**Reality or Fantasy: It's My Life**

**A/N: dream is in _italics _real life is normal text**

**Chapter 9: πορεία των τριάντα έξι: Part 2 In Greek, Annabeth, in Greek **

**Percy's POV**

I was paying attention, really, and then it all started to sound like wah whah wah whah wah whah wah. It was like listening to the 'adults' on Charlie Brown. "Hold on Annabeth you just lost me," I said carefully, knowing it would probably get me into trouble.

"You weren't listening to a word I said, were you Percy? Stop being such a Seaweed Brain. Here I am telling you all about my dream, something that could help our quest. Then here you are, NOT listening. I'm trying to tell you that wah wah wah."

"AND there YOU go with the wah wah wah AGAIN!"

"OH is that ALL you ever hear. Maybe you should get your hearing checked because you're OBVIOUSLY NOT listening to ME!"

"OH but I AM listening. All I do is listen to you. To you talk and talk and talk. Yet I never get in a word. All I EVER get is 'stop being a seaweed brain' or 'are you even listening'. But OBVIOUSLY the only one not listening is YOU not listening to ME!"

"FINE talk all you want. But don't expect me to come up with a plan to get you out of trouble when it goes wrong!" she yelled grabbing her bag and going for the door.

"Annabeth! Wait! Where are you going?" I said the question softly, grabbing her wrist with my hand.

"I'm going to go try to find another tunnel entrance with Thalia." She said pulling away from me to get her things, then she walked out the door with Thalia.

I sat on the bed rubbing my temples. What have I done? I pulled out the small box from my pocket and examined it. Squeezing it tightly I looked at it once more before placing it back in my pocket. I got up, got ready and grabbed my bag. I have to find her, I have to do something.

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh my gods, what did I just do? Thalia and I were having breakfast at a tiny café we found. Thalia was eating toast and yogurt. I just drank some tea, to tired and stressed to eat anything else.

"What have I done, Thalia?" I sighed.

"Just give him some time to calm down Annabeth. I went through this exact argument with…Nico," she said his name in a whisper, as if saying it louder would cause great monsters to come out of the woods and kill us. "Look, us four are all head-strong people, which is what makes us great friends, but at the same time it makes us clash when we have different opinions, which is most of the time. He loves you Annabeth, you have to realize that. And I know sometimes you want to feel like you're always right, I do too, but you have to listen to him. As crazy as it seems, their best ideas are usually the ones we never let them share with us. So let's go back to the hotel, and LISTEN to him." Thalia said playfully shoving me like a true friend would, making me laugh happily.

"Ok, let's go, you're right, thank you," I said giving her a hug and playfully shoving her back before putting some money on the table. Then Thalia and I headed back to the hotel, ready to listen to Percy.

**Back at the hotel**

"Percy! Percy!" I called only to get no response. I searched the whole hotel suite but didn't find him anywhere. "Ugh," I sighed, "he's not here, Thalia. We checked everywhere," I said plopping down on the couch, rubbing my temples.

"Relax, Annabeth, Percy wouldn't just leave, especially since we're on a quest. If anything, I bet he's out looking for us. Percy would never just leave you, or any of his friends. His fatal flaw is loyalty to his friends; he wouldn't just throw that out because of a stupid fight. You know him Annabeth, he loves you. He'll be back, just wait," Thalia said giving me a hug as tears ran down my face.

"Thank you, I hope you're right." I said.

"I am, Annabeth, just wait."

**Percy's POV**

I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find Annabeth and Thalia anywhere. I came to the conclusion that they went back to the hotel. I decided to go check back there. First, though, I decided to talk to Grover.

I found a car wash and started the hose and threw in a Drachma, "O' Iris, accept my offering, Grover Underwood, Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Long Island, New York." The Drachma disappeared into the mist and Grover appeared.

"Hey man, you ok, you don't look too good. How's the quest?" Grover asked, looking with sympathy at his friend.

"Ugh, awful, Grover, just awful" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sorry, everyone heard about Nico, how's Thalia taking it?"

"You know Thalia, she's pretending she's just fine. When it first happened, though, she was pretty upset."

"Ok, so now, why are you so upset, and don't just say Nico, I know it's something else."

"Me and Annabeth got in big fight," I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"What happened, Percy?"

I explained everything that happened this morning to Grover.

"Just go back, man. Everyone goes through this argument. Girls they just want to be right. I myself don't get it, it's just a girl thing. Just apologize, man."

"You're right, thanks, G-man. I gotta go."

"You're welcome, good luck, now stop talking to me and go."

I slashed my hand through the mist and ended the connection.

**Back at the hotel**

I got back to the hotel as fast as I could. When I got there, I placed my hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before walking inside. The second I got in the room Annabeth practically tackled me with a hug. After the shock wore off, I hugged her back and buried my face in her hair, which smelled like lemons, as always. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia back out of the room with a smirk on her face.

After a lot of apologizing from both of us, we started to talk about the dream again.

And, it started to sound like wah wah wah, again. Then it struck me. "Wait a minute, every time you try to say it, it sounds like wah wah wah but this morning when you said it in GREEK it sounded just fine. That's IT, in Greek, Annabeth, in Greek"

"What are you talking about Percy?"

"This morning when you were saying it you said it in Greek. You can only say it in Greek. Just say it in Greek, trust me."

"Uh, ok. *(in Greek) the path of the 36* it was an old Greek story but just as unknown as the tunnels of the Underworld. In the tunnels of the Underworld you can get anywhere you want to go after being in them for 36 hours if you follow the pat. That's it we have to follow the path and we'll get there. That's it Percy, you're a, and I can't believe I'm saying this, you're a genius!"

"Ok well, we can start walking again tomorrow. We should get some sleep if we need to get 36 hours in those tunnels."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute, I'm gonna go change."

"Ok, night."

**Annabeth's POV**

I climbed into bed and Percy wrapped his arms around me and I whispered goodnight then instantly fell asleep.

"_Abigail," I yelled, "Abigail! Baby please, Abigail!" I finally broke down in the woods and started crying while strong arms wrapped around me and patted my hair._

"_It's ok Annabeth, we'll find her, I promise. We won't stop until we find her," Percy said, soothingly rubbing my back._

_Then suddenly it flashed to another scene. This one seemed happier. I was holding a beautiful little girl, about a year old, in my arms. She had black, as Percy says, 'princess curls' and her eyes were a gorgeous mix of Percy's sea green and my stormy grey. I looked up at the wall which was a light purple color with midnight blue letters that spelled 'Abigail' in Greek letters. Percy was behind me, his arms around us staring at the little girl for a moment then looking into my eyes with those sea green orbs. Then it struck me, this beautiful, little girl, was Percy's and I's future daughter, and that something terrible would happen to her. Then Percy leaned down to tell me something but it all faded away before he could. Then it flashed between the woods and the room until it all turned white and I woke up._

I looked beside me, and Percy was peacefully asleep. He was smiling in his sleep, then he whispered my name and his face changed and was filled with fright and worry. This would be a long night. I sighed then laid my head back down facing away from Percy, unable to sleep. When I finally drifted back to sleep it was dreamless, except for the flash of the girl's face but it was older and filled with pure terror.

**The next morning**

Percy and I woke up at the same time both tired from the horrid sleep last night. We both had something on our mind, but we just went on, even though, we knew later we would need to talk. For now, though, we needed to focus on this quest. We lost a day yesterday and we needed to find Nico's sister if we have any chance of finding and defeating Styx before it was too late and Olympus would really fall.

If it fell no one would be able to fix it, and the world would be in utter chaos.

**Hey guys, so this is the first chapter in my writing marathon this week since I have break. I think this chapter is the longest one I've written yet. Anyways, a big thanks to my beta, wisegirl1313, who did a really good job on this chapter. Also, I NEED submissions for my character contest. The guidelines are on my previous author's note. Submissions will be accepted as a review or PM. Thanks!**

**~SSGIRL~**


	13. Happy ThanksgivingChapter 10 preview

**Hey guys, Happy Thanksgiving. So for my great readers, here is the preview of the next chapter, sorry I don't have it finished yet.**

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth, we can't go back in there, it was dangerous enough already, if we go back in there we'll die."

"Percy, we have to get to Bianca, before Styx completely destroys the tunnels."

"Fine, but we have to hurry, there's not much time before they collapse."

"Wait, where's Thalia? She is the only one who knows where to go."

Just as Annabeth said that, the most horrific scream I've ever heard blasted my ears. Annabeth drew her dagger and I uncapped Riptide and we ran towards the scream. As another scream rang through, we saw Thalia being lifted hundreds of feet in the air by her neck by the same great shadowy monster that killed Nico. Annabeth and I tried to slash at the monster but it was as if we were slashing at air.

"It's no use, we have to find another way of destroying it. We can't just stab it, it's a shadow." Annabeth yelled as we continuously tried to slash the monster.

"Lead me to the dead one's sister or I will kill you all," the monster bellowed revealing it's disgusting yellow rotting teeth. Then it struck me…

**So****there****you****go****the****chapter****will****be****posted****soon.****Remember****to****submit****your****OC****for****my****contest.****Submissions****accepted****as****review****or****PM.****Thanks,****enjoy.**

**~SSGIRL~**


	14. flying squirrelfish and old friends

**Reality or Fantasy: It's My Life**

**A/N: dream is in _italics _real life is normal text**

**Chapter 10: flying squirrel-fish and old friends**

**Annabeth's POV**

We finally made it to the Underworld. And when I say FINALLY I mean it. After spending 36 hours in a dark, confusing tunnel with Percy and Thalia, I'm glad I'm still sane. I was shocked they didn't murder each other in there; those two couldn't go 20ft without arguing about something. Once they ended up arguing about whether a flying squirrel-fish would be part of Zeus's or Poseidon's domain or something else altogether. Frankly, I think the answer is neither, but being them they decided the answer was 42. See what I mean by lucky I'm still sane.

"Finally, we made it. Now where do we need to go Thalia?" I asked, never happier to be in the Underworld in my life.

"I hate to say this, but there's one last part of the tunnels. There's a room at the end of the tunnel, that's where Bianca is. Come on you guys, we need to get going," Thalia explained.

"Ugh, great, we get out of those stupid tunnels then we have to go back in," Percy said rubbing his eyes. I don't blame him either, we were all tired. To make up for lost time, we walked 23 hours straight, only stopping once to eat a little bit of food we packed. After resting for a few minutes, we followed Thalia to the last tunnel. We walked for a while before the tunnel begun to shake violently. Suddenly a bright light appeared, we covered our eyes. When the light died down, we saw that in golden letters a message was inscribed on the tunnel walls.

"Uh guys, this does not sound good," Percy said reading the message, which luckily was written in Greek, "'**Leave while you can, hand over the one with the gift of sight, and maybe then we'll spare your life, you'll never make it anyway, chose to stay and see everything crumble around you, literally**'. Guys, we need to get out like now, Styx is going to collapse the tunnel." Just as Percy said that the tunnels began to shake again and we were practically spit out.

We landed just outside the entrance we came in at. "We can't let Styx take Thalia; we have to get back in those tunnels and find Bianca, before it's too late."

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth, we can't go back in there, it was dangerous enough already, if we go back in there we'll die," I tried to reason with the daughter of Athena.

"Percy, we have to get to Bianca, before Styx completely destroys the tunnels," Annabeth replied ignoring my reasoning.

"Fine, but we have to hurry, there's not much time before they collapse."

"Wait, where's Thalia? She's the only one who knows where to go."

Just as Annabeth said that, the most horrific scream I've ever heard blasted my ears. Annabeth drew her dagger and I uncapped Riptide and we ran towards the scream. As another scream rang through, we saw Thalia being lifted hundreds of feet in the air by the same great shadowy monster that killed Nico, flailing her arms as it held her by the neck. Annabeth and I tried to slash at the monster, but it was as if we were slashing at air.

"It's no use; we have to find another way of destroying it. We can't just stab it, it's a shadow." Annabeth yelled as we continuously tried to slash the monster.

"Lead me to the dead one's sister or I will kill you all," the monster bellowed revealing its disgusting yellow rotting teeth. Then it struck me…

"Annabeth, it's a shadow," I started but she cut me off.

"Yeah, I know Percy, I just said that five seconds ago, your point."

"Wait, let me finish. It's a shadow, but it can solidify itself. If it was just a shadow, Thalia would slip right through its hand. Plus, look at his teeth those are definitely not shadows. We have to get to the solid parts of it. I'll get Thalia, you have to get its eyes, that's the only part of him that stays solid long enough to attack," I explained my, and admit it, brilliant plan and Annabeth's supposed to be the smart and strategic one.

"Ok, I hope you're right. Wait, how are we supposed to get up there, we can't climb it, it's a shadow," Annabeth challenged my plan with a 'see I am the smart one' look on her face.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed higher rocks behind the shadow monster. If we could get up there we could jump off and attack.

"Annabeth, look at those rocks. If we could get up there, we could get high enough to attack."

"Ok, fine Percy I'll admit it's a good plan. Now we need to hurry, I don't think Thalia can handle that thing much longer." Just then I noticed Thalia had stopped screaming and flailing and was just trying to squirm out of the things grip. Her face was ten times paler then it was when Nico died, and she had a look of pure fear on her face.

"Ok, let's go, good luck, Wise Girl" I said brushing a loose piece of hair out of Annabeth's face. Then she suddenly planted a sweet kiss on my lips before running off yelling, "Good luck, Seaweed Brain," leaving me stunned. Then a moment later I returned to my senses and ran towards the other rock.

Finally I got up to the top of the left rock. It was about level with Thalia and the monster's arm. By now Thalia had stopped trying to escape and was just trying to keep breathing as the monster was swinging her by the neck. The monster was flailing her around so I had to time it carefully or else I would miss and end up back up on the ground and there was no way I would make it back up in time. So finally I jumped off the rock slashing at the monster's hand making me and Thalia hurtle towards the ground, being hundreds of feet in the air. In the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth jump of the right rock aiming her dagger at the monster's eye as it was still distracted by my attack. Thalia and I continued to plummet towards the ground. I was just in reach to grab Thalia's hand and used all my concentration to manipulate the water particles in the air so we could transport safely to the ground. All the way Thalia had her eyes closed and was screaming at the top of her lungs, I was surprised she had any breath left. Finally, I felt our feet thump softly on the ground. I let out a sigh of relief and let go of Thalia's hand, "You can open your eyes now, Thalia. We're on the ground now."

That was all Thalia needed as she opened her eyes and saw we really were on the ground. She let out a sigh and began to catch her breath. You could see the color slowly return to her face and her red, watery eyes begin to dry up as she wiped away a few stray tears. "You ok, Pinecone face," I asked with a relieved smile.

"Yea, thanks Kelp head. Wait, where's Annabeth?"

After hearing her ask that I realized Annabeth had attacked the monster just as I got Thalia. I looked over to see the monster was gone and Annabeth was now freefalling towards the ground. I ran over to where she was falling and got there just in time as she landed right in my arms. Her blonde curls were coming out of her messy ponytail and there was dirt dusted on her face. I'm sure we all looked like a mess after walking through the tunnels for almost two days without rest yet she was still the most beautiful girl I ever seen.

I heard Thalia clear her throat, "Well as much as I hate to break up this love fest," she said sarcastically, "We need to get to Bianca before Styx collapses the tunnels." That snapped us back to reality. I placed Annabeth down and we all ran to the tunnel entrance. The tunnel was still shaking violently telling we didn't have much time left. We all followed Thalia running as fast as we could. At the end of the tunnel we could see a wooden door but rocks were starting to pile up in front of it. Just before a last avalanche of rocks rained down in front of the door blocking it completely we made it inside the room.

**Annabeth's POV**

As we opened the door all I could think was wow. From the outside it had looked like it would be a small, cell of a room but on the inside it looked more like a palace. The walls were a deep night blue almost black but shimmered brightly. On the right there was a grand spiral staircase where you could see there were many stories of the house. On the left, a foyer led to the living room where there was a couch, loveseat, and a chair all covered in tan brown leather and looked very comfortable. In the middle of the room was a glass coffee table with black stainless steel legs that were swirled at the end. It was beautiful; I could stand here for hours admiring all the details about the room and the great architecture. I was shocked that this was on the other side of the old wooden door in a maze of tunnels underground.

Coming down the stairs was a girl with long, straight raven hair and olive skin. She was wearing dark blue, almost black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved medium gray shirt with the numbers 34 in light blue outlined with lime green. She was the complete opposite of Nico who wore black skinny jeans with a chain and black skull t-shirts all the time. Bianca looked to be about the same age as Percy and I and just an inch shorter than me. She finally came down the stairs and noticed us standing there.

"Hello, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia. I was expecting you; I see you found your way through the tunnels. I know all about Styx," Bianca said in an unwavering voice.

"Then you can help us Bianca, please," I replied.

"I wish I could Annabeth. There's nothing I can do. I'm dead, I wish I could help more but I'm stuck here forced to watch."

"You can do something, we need you to help us defeat Styx, it's the only way," I argued.

"I really want to help you, I do, but there is nothing I can do. I'm dead, you can't change that. Everything comes with a price, Annabeth. There are just some things that have an impossible price. There are thousands of souls in the Underworld Nico could summon any one of them but me. I want to help you but father would never allow it, it was fate I died on that quest, I was not meant to help you or I'd be alive to do it."

"Well, you're not alive and Nico isn't either so don't bring him into this," Thalia yelled losing her cool.

"I know Thalia, I might be dead but I'm still a daughter of Hades, I felt his death. It broke my heart, I spent years trying to give us a good life when we had no one. There are just some things you can't control in life or death," Bianca continued to speak in an unwavering calm voice, which was more than any of us could muster. She seemed nothing like her brother who so quickly could lose control of his temper and so long hold a grudge.

"Please, Bianca we really need your help, we don't know what else to do to defeat Styx," Percy spoke for the first time since we got there. I've been so busy arguing with Bianca to notice that all this time Percy has been silent, deep in thought. I know for a while both Nico and Percy thought Bianca's death was Percy's fault this was probably just bringing up those forgotten memories.

"I want to help you I just don't know what to do. But there may be one thing," Bianca said looking at all three of us straight in the eye.

"Well, what is it, tell us!" Thalia demanded, patience worn away.

Bianca sighed and took off her necklace which had a small black gem between midnight blue pearls. She slid off four pearls handing one to each of us and keeping one for herself before putting her necklace back on.

"What are these?" Thalia asked confused while I knew Percy and I had an idea.

"Well, no matter how great this place is I get lonely so my dad gave me these beads. You close your hand around them and wish where you want to go then smash them on the ground and you will return here. I may be a daughter of Hades but I don't have the gift of sight I could never maneuver around these tunnels. So if I'm going to be any help we need to be able to get out of here with a way to get back," Bianca explained.

"So you will help us?" Thalia asked looking skeptically at Bianca.

"Yes, I'll do all I can to help you, whatever that may be."

"OK, well we should get going then," Percy said.

"But where should we go?" I asked.

"I have an idea…"

**Hey guys I am so so so sorry for the wait but I hope ya'll had a merry Christmas and Happy New Year. So yes Bianca is now in the story, and yes she is dead still. Ok so there's no confusion Bianca is dead and a spirit who lives in the Underworld but since she was Hades daughter he gave her special treatment then the other spirits. She lives in a house at the end of the tunnels and has special beads, kinda like the beads Percy's dad gave to Percy in the books. The whole beads thing is basically the same concept as it was in the books just a bit different. Also sorry for the cliffy ending but I promise I'll post again soon. Also a few chapters back I told ya'll I was going to make a new series of one-shot coming out in late December, well I'm still going to create but it'll be a while I'm really busy in school and I have midterms coming up but I'll try to get it as soon as possible, but I still need you to submit characters for it I haven't gotten any yet so it's still open. The rules are a few chapters back. Wow, this author's note is really long so I'll wrap it up. Bye remember to review, thanks,**

**~SSGIRL~ **


End file.
